


Hoping Against Hope

by alynwa



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the events of Season 3 episode "Mr. Solomon, The Conclusion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping Against Hope

Dembe had seen Red under many different circumstances; angry, happy, introspective, physically hurt. But he had never seen him like this.

“I’ve got you, Raymond,” he had said as the man began to collapse as they approached the car. He had caught glimpses of Red’s face as he drove them back toward the abandoned disco that had been Agnes’ birthplace to apprise Tom that he was now a single parent. He looked beyond devastated.

He had flopped back into the car and said nothing when Dembe asked him where he wished to go, so the younger man opted to go to their safe house in Reston, Virginia. If Raymond had any objections, he kept them to himself. Dembe doubted Red cared where he was, at all.

He had helped Red into the house and removed his coat and hat. Almost as if he were sleepwalking, Red had gone to the bar to grab a full bottle of Irish whiskey and a glass. He sank into a chair and began to drink silently. Dembe had thought it best to give the man some space, so he had gone into the kitchen to prepare some soup and sandwiches.

When he came back to the living room a half hour later, Red was still slumped over in the chair, the almost two – thirds empty bottle in one hand, empty glass in the other. He tried to straighten up as he lifted the bottle to pour another drink and only succeeded in sliding down farther. Dembe gently removed the bottle and glass, placed them on the coffee table and pulled Red into an upright position. “You have had enough, Raymond. I want you to eat something.” There was a mumbled response he couldn’t quite understand. “What did you say?”

Red lolled his head to look at his “son” with bloodshot, watery eyes. “I shed, um, _said_ ish not fair! Everything, I did _everything_ asked of me! Lizzie needed a doctor, I got Nick! Lizzie needed a delivery room, I _got her one!_ Nick needed spechul equip…equipment, I got it! I did everything and it wasn’t enough, Dembe! _It wasn’t enough!_ Oh, God! Lizzie!” He began to cry in huge, wracking sobs that broke Dembe’s heart.

He knelt down and cradled Red gently. Red was a very capable, resourceful man and Dembe knew he took pride in being able to resolve any problems that came his way. For Elizabeth to have died in a way that Red couldn’t prevent was emotionally killing him. He kissed Red’s temple and held him until his crying had wound down to sniffles. When he felt he was ready, he encouraged Raymond to stand and lean on him for support.

He got him upstairs to his bedroom and sat him on the bed. He stripped off Red’s vest and shirt before propping up some pillows and leaning him back against them. “You have drunk so much, Raymond, that I do not want you lying flat in case you get sick,” he said softly as he removed the man’s shoes and pants. Covering him with a blanket, he leaned in and hugged him. “Get some sleep. I will be back in a couple of hours with soup for you.” He was pleased to see Raymond close his eyes.

Moments later, he was sitting in the kitchen eating soup and a sandwich hoping against hope that his theory was correct. _Kate was furious with Raymond for shouting at me and making us believe that he could keep Elizabeth safe. I am hoping that somehow, she has taken matters into her own hands and things are not what they seem. If I am right, I may have to defend Kate if Red becomes angry with her for deceiving him, but it will be worth it and he will eventually see that. I hope._

 


End file.
